


Deep Everything

by Aperki1



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: /Reader, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom! Arin, Light Dom/sub, Light Sub! You, Multiple Orgasms, fem!reader - Freeform, voice!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperki1/pseuds/Aperki1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Arin left for the day which gave you the opportunity to watch some of his videos alone. You find a video with one of the sexiest voices you'd ever heard and you make sure to bring it up to Arin when he gets home. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day Alone

This Saturday morning you decided to watch a few of Arin's newest videos on Game Grumps while he was out, after him telling you to stop because, as he said;

 

"You'd think I'm gay! I'm not as gay as our vids make me seem!" before making a four-chinned grin then kissing your nose.

'Oh my fucking god my boyfriend is so gay how is this possible' you thought, while listening to the D Club story again (but with more details than what you were previously told.)

 

After watching a few more videos you happened across some weird ass generic kids game episode and you heard a voice that reminded you of a hot, hoarse sounding guy. You felt like you could actually hear the stubble on his face... You swore you could hear a bit of a southern drawl on him as the title screen pulled up. After a few minutes his voice faltered and then you heard Arin's smooth vocal chords come into the audio, making you shiver as you realized it was actually him... and holy shit did it turn you on.

 

You skipped back to the beginning of the video and turned your speaker's sound up, then played it as you closed your eyes to see if you could hear any Arin in there.

 

'Nope. None. Holy shit he's hot,' you thought, flustered and oddly turned on by the thought that he could make himself sound so different. You still loved his normal voice, but the hoarseness and ruggedness made you think of him rough-fucking you.

 

After a few times of replaying the audio, you got a call and answered your phone as you searched for audio clips of his dumb voices, trying to see if any sounded close to the first one.

 

"Hey babe, how's your day going?" your boyfriend asked, sounding a bit distracted.

"o-OH HEY uh I-" You closed the Jewish aunt voice recording playing and quickly tried to recover,

"UH I'M DOING GREAT." (good job you are one smooth mother fucker.)

"You okay?" You heard him chuckle at your awkwardness then came back to reality.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! When are you coming home? 'Miss you." God, you were so into the thought of him coming home soon.

"Well, if I go now and don't mess up too many takes with Danny then I should get home within an hour or so! Would you like that?" You could hear the happiness in his voice and it made your stomach do loopty-loops.

"Oh hell yeah! Love-you-baby, bye!" You strung out the words as fast as possible and you could fricking hear the smile in his laugh just before the phone hung up.

 

As your hand dropped the phone back onto the couch you realized that the best plan of attack would be to make the house look like you haven't just been listening to your boyfriend's voice all day and had actually been doing work. You cleaned the living room up and moved your laptop back into your room. You then started dinner and made sure it wouldn't be cool till at least a half-hour after he got home (could've planned for longer, but hey, what can you do?) then you went to go change.

 

 


	2. Finally

As you finished touching up your makeup, you could hear the keys start to work on the front door and suddenly you were smiling like an idiot.

 

Arin closed the door then locked it, turned to walk into the living room, and just barely got through calling your name before you jumped into his arms, scaring the living shit out of him.

Before he could say anything, you kissed him roughly. His arms laxed, one hand moving around to the small of your back, the other resting on your ass. You moaned into the kiss when he deepened it, then stopped for a second to catch your breath. You smiled at his blissed out eyes, quickly making eye contact with yours, silently asking "why?"

"I watched some of your videos today.." You announced into his neck cheekily

"Oh my god n-oh.." he cooed breathlessly as you started to kiss up and down his neck

 

"Some of your voices were so fucking hot to listen to.." You slowly moved one of your hands from around his neck down to his jeans, rubbing his dick as much as possible, letting him moan into your neck unabashedly.

"you sounded so freaking hot, baby.." You whispered and he moaned again into your neck, then started to grope your ass more, kneading it softly.

"Turned me on so quick, that voice of yours.. God I love that.." You knew you had to coax him into being horny enough to take over, so you started to whisper into the shell of his ear,

"mm the things I want you to do to me.." that's broke him.

 

          He turned with you in his arms till he reached a wall and pushed you up against it, then kissed you passionately, his lips bruising and warm over your own. He kept a hand on your ass as he slowly moved his other hand to your chin, and started to kiss you harder. He continued to kiss you passionately as you moved your hand on his dick again, relishing in hearing his soft, low groans. It made your head go fucking insane hearing that deep tone come from his throat, So when he groaned or talked, you moaned. You kept moving your hand up and down his cock, feeling it grow as you kept kissing him.

 

You moved your hand around then twisted your wrist as your palm got near the tip, making Arin break the kiss in favor of resting his head on your shoulder, releasing sigh after sigh into the arm of your shirt. When you slowed down on palming his dick, Arin began working on your shirt with one of his hands, then decided that he wouldn't be able to do it himself.

"Shirt. Off. Now." He said in a grumbly low tone, turning you on even more.

You moved to take it off yourself, a small layer of sweat beginning to form on your chest. As you took off the shirt he moved his mouth towards the center of your chest. slowly moving down lower and licking a stripe from where your bra meets your breast-bone up to your collarbone. He looked into your eyes, then moved his lips to your own again, more rough and desperate, this time him being the first one to start to french.  "Wait.." his voice sounded in between kisses, Laying down more kisses onto your lips before breaking the connection.

"Wait, which voice was it?" he asked tauntingly.

"Mmh.. The gravelly one.." You whimpered at the direct questioning

"Oh you mean my sex voice? I figured you wouldn't like that so I.. I stopped doing it.." Blush flushed over him

"Oh my god _take me now_.." You rushed, moving your hands to his button-up shirt, feeling his muscles ripple where your hands progressed.

Arin started to move his feet, picking you up more to sit better in his lap then walked into your bedroom, kissing you roughly as you finally got his shirt unbuttoned the rest of the way.

 

"See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queeen" he mumbled as you finally made it into your room. He twirled you in his arms for a moment before laying your back onto the mattress and letting his hands run down your body as he laid you down. He then moved to his own shirt, getting one of his hands stuck in the right sleeve.

 

"Oh my god Arin come here I'll get it" You said, beginning to get up.

"No. You stay there. **Don't move.** " He said sternly, directing his attention from the shirt sleeve back to you.

 

You moved back down and stayed there, he got the sleeve off then stalked towards you, making eye contact then moving both your hands above your head. He then intertwined his fingers into the top hand and kissed you quickly, then shifted his other hand down towards your shorts, working at the button of them. With one quick flick of his wrist he undid the button and pushed his hand under the fabric, still above your panties. He kissed you again, then groaned as he felt how wet you were. Turning his face towards your neck, he whispered,

"God you're so wet for me.. never seen you like this.. so desperate for me to touch you.."

He kept guiding his fingers up and down your slit, as he moved his thumb to your clit, moving in quick circles. He started to move your panties aside to lightly push a finger in, twisting it after a few small thrusts, Smashing your lips together so you could moan into his mouth as he twisted. With your moans and groans filling the room, he started to move more precisely on your clit, then occasionally stopped to kiss more intensely. Then he took his hand out of your shorts and got up, moving one to massage his dick through his jeans and telling you to stay still again.

 

He got down at the end of the bed and moved both hands to your legs, pulling you to get a better spot. he went to your shorts again, pulling them down by the belt loops near your ass then quickly getting rid of your panties. He rested his left hand on your breast to keep you down as he sucked on one of his fingers, then moved his head down to lick you up. You moaned and moved your legs over his shoulders to get a better angle. He licked at you roughly, every so often he would look up to see you then grin as he kept going, starting to circle your clit with his tongue as he started to finger you again with his right hand, The other hand massaging your breast. he started to suck on your clit as he moved another finger into you, thrusting them in at an angle to hit your g-spot. He felt you buck against him and he held you down tighter, fucked you quicker with his hand, then added another finger to keep you reeling. His light stubble against you was so hot, not even prickly, just so damn nice on you. He sucked harder on your clit and sucked in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Then he stopped sucking. You felt one of his fingers move and be replaced with his tongue, placing his thumb on your clit and fucking you with his tongue, then as you felt your body begin to tense up, he fucking moaned on you. And you fucking lost it. He fucked you with his mouth to climax, then fucked you through it, as you rutted against his face.

 

He continued to lick you till you settled down from your orgasm and you shuffled your hand through his hair, then lightly pulled him up. Arin responded with an audible moan and toppled on top of you (note to self; Arin might like hair pulling), kissing you with the most lovely sounds you had ever heard. He positively just hummed with happiness next to you. As you kissed, his hand laid on the side of your face, and he continuously tried to bring you closer. You began to move towards his jeans with your hands, then unbuttoned his pants and palmed at his dick softly, letting him moan into your mouth. You moved your hand up and down the outline of his dick in his boxers, then pushed them down, twisting your wrist occasionally as you moved your hand over him. You smeared the precome on the tip of his dick down from the head, twisting it again to spread it downwards. Arin stopped kissing in favor of letting his head rest on the bed, massaging your breast as you moved faster. You took your hand off then quickly licked a long stripe across your palm, tasting him a bit then continuing to jack him quickly. He moaned again as you moved, then grabbed your wrist quickly and rolled off the bed to get his pants off.

 

As he got off, you sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed his jeans off along with his boxers, his dick bouncing lightly. You moved over and immediately licked the head, smearing the tip with your tongue. You swirled around the head then took in a few inches, smiling at how desperately feverish he was to get in. He clawed his fingers through your hair and you placed your hands on his thighs, looking up at him coyly as he thrusted all the way in. A whimper escaped his throat and you began sucking slowly, making him almost beg for more. He bucked his hips closer to you and threw his head back, moaning loudly. You closed your eyes and moaned as his dick made it’s way deeper into your mouth. You licked and sucked, making him gasp for breath. He held his hand in your hair as you went farther down on him, then as you moaned he bucked and pulled your hair slightly, groaning as you took more of him with ease. You smiled and moved your tongue tenderly, slowly over him. He bit his lip and moaned, begging for you to go faster. You pressed your tongue roughly against his cock and sucked faster, his breathing getting louder and higher as his chest heaved and he shook. His trembling fingers clawed through your hair as you sped up and after a moment he couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his mouth and let out the loudest moan you’ve ever heard from him right before cumming down your throat. His hand traveled from your hair and down to the side of your face. He held his hand there gently, moaning over and over again as you milked him and held your hands onto his legs to keep him standing. He looked down towards your face, then led you up by gently tugging your hair,then brushed his fingers over your cheeks and pulled your face up to his. He connected his lips to yours and kissed you softly, slowly, before adding his tongue in and tasting himself on you. Arin groaned and held onto the small of your back, sweat beginning to gather under his fingertips, aching for him to touch _anything_. He got you so worked up, and by the blissed-out look in his eyes, apparently you did the same to him too. You tip-toed to wrap your arms around his neck, and he grabbed your hips so he could throw you onto the bed in a fast, swift motion. He tumbled over you a moment after your back hit the cool sheets of his bed.

 

His kisses quickly became more heated as he palmed your breast, kneading at the pace of your small movements to grind against him. You moaned when he started to circle your clit softly again, then gripped his hair roughly when he finally hit it in just the right way. You threw your head back and he chuckled lightly then looked into your eyes as he hit the spot again, except this time, he kept it there. Arin smirked before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you up slightly, to where you were sitting up with your legs around his waist. He pushed up into you quickly, all at once, not even stopping for you to breathe. You let out a yelp of pleasure and held onto him, gripping his arms tightly as your legs shook at the feeling of him inside of you. “Arin…” You gasped, your head leaning back. He smirked slightly. “Yes?” He said. Of course he was going to make you ask.

       “Just go faster, _now._ ” You whimpered desperately. He knew exactly what to do. He pressed his hips up slowly, teasing you. “ _Goddamn it._ ” You hissed under your breath, knowing exactly what he was doing. Without warning, he pulled back quickly before thrusting back up, grinding himself into you. He put his hands on your rib cage, pulling you back from him ever so slightly as he reeled his hips back and forth then, as he pushed up into you with his cock, he pulled your body down with his hands, delving even deeper inside of you. You threw your head back as you felt the head of his dick slide across your g-spot during one of his roughest thrusts. He tangled one of his hands into your hair, then brought your focus towards him. He held onto the pace as he looked into your eyes, watching your features react to every new angled thrust he made. He began to bite his bottom lip and pushed your back onto the bed again, hovering over your body and thrusting sharply as he just watched your face gently. As he went into another thrust his pelvis began to rub against your clit and you grabbed his hair as he moaned from the way your walls trembled around him. He did it again angling his thrust, and you pulled his hair harder. As you did he groaned and quickly grabbed your wrist and pinned it up above your head, then thrusted again, grinding against your sweet spot smoothly. He groaned and then held onto your hands tighter as you spasmed around him, then after one more thrust you came. He kissed you roughly and took in your moans as he kept fucking you through orgasm, then slowed down a bit to let you cool down. After a few more soft thrusts he stilled, kissed you calmly, held a cool hand on the side of your chin, then started to move again. He kept your vision focused on his face as he slowly thrusted, moving one hand to hold your side. He softly held onto you, reassuring you with his thumb brushing back and forth across the skin of your stomach, then kissed you passionately. He held onto your body and picked up his pace as he continued to kiss you. He moaned into your mouth and began to move quicker, you could tell he was getting close. He moaned again lowly, moved his hand from your side to your clit, then lightly rubbed against it in time with his thrusts. Arin moaned into your neck softly, warmly whimpering into your skin. He kept himself up with his forearm, then sped up as you began to get close again. You rolled your hips against his thrusts and he groaned. Arin quickly moved his hands to your hips and quickly pounded into you. He rolled a finger against your clit and you climaxed right before he did.

 

He collapsed gently across your chest, keeping himself held up with his arm. He let himself breathe into your shoulder, and chuckled lightly. “God I love you so much” , he confessed softly. You giggled and suddenly the weight on top of you felt more noticeable and you gently pushed his chest with your hands, he cooed and dramatically tumbled over to your side. He laid on his stomach and you could barely hear him mumble, “You’re so fuckin’ perfect.” He lifted his head up slightly, then opened his mouth as if to say something, then gave up in favor of looking at you blissfully. “You like my voice, huh?” He finally questioned. “Well.. yeah..” You answered.

 

He finally moved up and kissed you quickly. “I’m glad.” He beamed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you like! This is my first smut fic ever so I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think! Hope you enjoyed sexy Arin Hanson! ;)


End file.
